Red, Blue, and Lavender Foxes
by The Four Crosses
Summary: My version of Mikie-From-Irelands Fox In The Field. Permission was recieved and here it is. No lemon. Narufemkyuhina
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I just got permission from Mikie-From-Ireland to do my own version of his story, Fox In The Field I would like to thank him for that, so please check out his stories, they are very fun and I hope you enjoy. This will probably be my first T rated story and have no lemon so sorry. So here it is.

I do not own Naruto and all credit for the original Fox In the Field should go Mikie.

Naruto was enjoying the clear air of Ireland. He was here with his fiancé, but was enjoying this hike and clear air by himself. For some reason she felt like not coming. Naruto wondered what had gotten into her the past few days. Here they were in Ireland on a trip that his parents had given to them because they were going to get married soon and she wasn't enjoying it. Instead she just felt like sleeping all day. She had become lazy and grumpy. They had been planning this trip for weeks and were both very excited. Now it's like she had done a complete personality switch with a total bitch. He knew that Sakura could be angry, but she usually got over it quickly. Not now she had been angry with him for a reason he didn't know for days. She even went so far as to not call him a man because he wouldn't 'satisfy her'. He hadn't even tried, he was raised in a way that taught him no sex before marriage and Sakura had understood that. At least until now. Now she was sour and spiteful. Naruto decided to brush it off and continue his hike. The landscape was wonderful and Naruto kept seeing wild animals running everyone, but one caught hi eye. It was a fox. The reason it caught his eye was because its main had temporarily blinded him because it was so shiny. He looked at it as he ran around the field and watched it until it finally noticed him. It just looked at him. He looked at it and ever so slowly got up and walked to it. He went to it slowly so as to not scare it and called out to it.

"Here boy." Naruto said. The fox just seemed to stare at him annoyed. Naruto thought for a moment and smiled. "Here girl." He said and this time the fox seemed pleased and walked over to him and ever so slowly rubbed her head against his outstretched hand. Naruto was shocked that the fox was not only unafraid of him but also showing him affection and he quickly started to pet it and found that she liked to have the area behind her ears scratched and the same with her neck area. If fact these seemed to make her purr. Naruto just smiled before he looked at his watch. It was getting late and it was best that he got back to the hotel before Sakura called the police if she was even awake. He rolled his eyes at the memory of him getting up and getting ready to leave knowing from the night before that Sakura wouldn't be joining him. Just as he was about to leave Sakura woke up and asked, more like ordered Naruto to get her something from the room service downstairs. Naruto just huffed at the memory. She would be shocked to learn he wouldn't be back for hours and would not be coming back with room service.

Naruto got up to leave catching the fox's attention. She whimpered at the loss of his hands petting her and even tried to get him to continue. He smiled at her and continued his actions She seemed to smile at his actions before he said.

"I'm sorry I've got to go, though I really enjoyed meeting you. You really are adorable and I only wish I could take you with me, but I doubt that the hotel would like you in my room, nor would my fiancé Sakura." He said and he noted that the fox seemed rather down cast, especially when he said fiancé. Not wanted to leave her there all sad he tried to perk her up. "Ah, please don't be sad. I tell you what I'll come back tomorrow and if you're still here then we'll play again until it gets dark ok?" He said making the fox yip with joy. "Maybe I'll be able to get Sakura to come with this time, but that's only if I can get her to leave the room." He said slightly downcast at the memory of her resent attitude. The fox seemed a little downcast at the prospect of having Sakura there, but was still happy that she got to play with him. Naruto got up to leave and the fox did the same and he laughed to himself. Looked like he was going to have company on the walk back.

The two had walked back with the only stops being when she rubbed against his leg affectionately and he got down to pet and stroked her much to her enjoyment and Naruto couldn't help but smile each time. They made it to the hotel and Naruto looked down at his little furry friend who was looking ahead. He was still looking at her when she turned her head to him and then turned her head away and brought her tail up to cover her face. It made Naruto feel like he was peeping on her and that she was blushing from having someone stare at her. He laughed once more and got down on one knee and started to stroke and pet her head again. She eased into his touch and eventually her way into his chest and snuffled in. Naruto couldn't help but think of how cute and affectionate the fox was and continued to stroke her head until he remembered where was,

"I'm sorry I have to go. But remember I'll see her tomorrow. I promised and I'll keep it ok?" He said with his face close to her head. She nodded and went up and gave him a lick on the cheek. Naruto held his cheek and couldn't help but feel like he just got his first kiss. He smiled and went upstairs.

Naruto opened the door expecting Sakura to still be asleep but instead she was laying on the couch watching. She looked over at him and then got up angrily.

"There you are. I told you to get me room service hours ago and you don't even come back with the food. What did you eat it all on your slow climb up the stairs idiot? Geez are you that much of a fat ass that you can't even hold off on eating someone else's food?" she asked angrily. That last comment got Naruto pissed. How dare she call _him_ the fat ass, as all she had been doing the past few days was sleep, eat, and bitch at him.

"Wow, wow, who are you calling fat ass? And did I every say that I was going to get room service, or even something to eat?" Naruto asked pissed.

"Then where were you? Huh?" She asked accusingly.

"I was out hiking like we planned before your sudden change of heart." Naruto said. Sakura caught his tone and asked in a dangerous tone.

"What was that?" She asked and Naruto knew what she meant.

"I'm just saying we agreed to this trip together and you haven't been apart of any of it. What's gotten into you that you haven't felt like doing anything?" Naruto asked wanting to understand.

"So what, you're calling me a lazy fat ass? That's rich coming from you! You, who can't even satisfy your fiancé." She said hitting a nerve.

"What is with you and that recently, you never use to care about that, in fact you use to agree to that and now you're Miss Sleep With Me Now. What has gotten into you? You should have been with me today I hike all over and it was great. I even met this awesome -" he said before he was cut off. Naruto then got something he wasn't expecting, a punch to the gut. He curled over since Sakura hit hard from years of practice. She smirked.

"How do like that you dirty cheater!" She said. Naruto got up furious.

"What did you just call me?" He asked now super pissed.

"That's right, you're a cheater, of course it all makes since. The reason you didn't come back for hours. You didn't go to the fields you went to another woman, just like you were about to say huh?" She said smugly.

"What are you talking about, I said I went to the fields and I would have said if you hadn't hit me like a bitch, that I met this awesome fox, who was really smart. Though I guess I did meet a woman since the fox was female." Naruto said.

"Oh, bull you met a fox, you met a woman and I know it, I can smell her on you." Sakura said.

"Who are you Kiba? You can't smell anything, and nor could you since there isn't anything to smell besides nature and fox." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah right. You're a man and men are born to cheat that's the way you are." Sakura said like it was the best argument in the world.

"I was raised better than that, I would never cheat on you why are you even acting like this, and you've never acted like this before." Naruto said. He then looked into her eyes and then he saw it.

"Y-You didn't." He said. Sakura's resolve crumbled.

"I was a mistake. It was are first day here and I just wanted us to have sex so bad that I went down to the bar to cool off. I met this guy and we started talking and having drinks, eventually we both got drunk and had sex. I'm sorry Naruto. And now n-now I'm-." She couldn't finish.

"Are you pregnant?" Naruto asked furious. Sakura nodded. Naruto just stood there shocked to his core not able to do anything.

"What are we going to do, we can't get an abortion, and our parents would flip if they knew this would happen." Sakura said. Naruto just looked over at Sakura.

"We, us? There is no we or us. The minute you decided you wanted to lose control of yourself is the minute we stopped being us." Naruto said.

"B-But, I'm your fiancé, you have to take care of me. I know we'll say it's yours and that we got excited during the trip." Sakura continued to rant as she got closer to Naruto. "And then we'll-." Slap! Naruto hit Sakura on the face.

"My mom told me never to hit a lady, but you are no lady. You are just some sex crazy bitch! We are over Sakura, what you did, it wasn't even a real accident; you wanted it to happen, and now you expect me to cover up your mistakes, take in your faults and things I don't like about you, even though you couldn't do so with me? Oh no you couldn't love me truly and I don't want a relationship like that. We are **done**." Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket card key, wallet and passport and left leaving a crying Sakura there.

(Okay I don't want anyone to think that I'm bashing on Naruto or that he's a bad person just wrote what I figure someone would do in that situation.)

Naruto soon out of the hotel and he just walked until he came across a nice quiet place to be alone. It too him awhile but he found a place nice and quiet for what he wanted to do next. What he wanted to do was… cry. He just sat down on the ground and started to cry. Naruto just sat there and cried for he didn't know how long and he didn't care. What was he suppose to do now? His marriage was over before it began and he never wanted to see Sakura again. He made a plan in his head. He was going to go back to Japan, good old Konoha and work for his dad and forever give up on romance and become dedicated to work. Naruto laughed at hi own plan. Like he could become a workaholic. He was about to get up when he saw someone sit down next to him. He had no idea how they had gotten so close to him without his noticing and he looked to see who is was. What he saw shocked him. It was a gorgeous woman in her twenties he guessed with a body like a goddess. She had crimson red hair, a bust that men would kill over for, and curves in all the right places. He also noticed she had ruby red eyes. He couldn't help but stare with a blush.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh it's just that me and my fiancé or should I say ex-fiancé are having some trouble." Naruto said as he cleaned himself off. If he hadn't he would have noticed the hopeful gleam in her eyes at the mention of ex. Naruto focused back on her.

"My name's Naruto." He said as he held out his now clean hand. She smiled and shook it.

"I'm Kyuubi." She said.

"Kyuubi that's Japanese for Nine Tails." Naruto said confused.

"Yes I moved here when I was younger from Japan. So Are you alright you seem like you need some cheering up." She said smiling. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Well you're doing well with that thanks. Anyway I'm going to go to the airport and get on a plane back to Japan tomorrow. It was nice to meet you." He said getting up. Kyuubi looked heart broken.

"So, you lied?" She asked. Naruto turned around.

"Lied, about what?" he asked.

"You said tomorrow you would come and play with me again." She said sadly. Naruto thought a moment wondering where he had met this woman and wondered when he had promised to come play with her. It then hit him.

"You don't mean you're the-." Kyuubi got up and interrupted him with a kiss.

"Please Naruto I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you. Please Naruto let us be together." She pleaded. Naruto just nodded.

"I'll be with you Kyuubi." Naruto said and she smiled and Naruto felt funny as he looked at his arms and saw orange fur start to growing out. Soon he was fully transformed and he then noticed that Kyuubi had transformed back into her fox form. She gave him a coy look and with her tail beckoned him forward and when he came forward she licked his cheek and the two then walked away to go start their life together.

Sakura had waited a few days for Naruto to come before deciding to leave Ireland and go. She needed her mom and friend with her. She would tell everyone that it was Naruto's baby and that he left her because he couldn't handle it. She would act heart broken and betrayed to sell it. She knew that she was doing right, after all she wasn't a bad person. She was walking out of the hotel when her eye caught two foxes scurrying around happily. She had never seen foxes and decided to go over and pet them. When she got close they sensed her and looked at her. The one with red eyes growled at her and backed away, as the one that Sakura could swear had blue eyes backed away from her as if hurt. The first one went over to the other and licked its cheek before nuzzling it and purring. The two then scurried away as Sakura again tried to pet them. Sakura just looked at where they had gone and then made her way to the airport.

-In Konoha some time later-

Sakura was now at Naruto's parents house since they wanted to have a party with everyone when they got back. But it was just her back. She entered the house full ready to explain her story. She entered and noticed that noticed that everyone was there. Her and Naruto's parents, and all of the Konoha 12 (?) were there. They all looked over at her when Naruto's mom, Kushina came over and greeted her.

"Hey there you are. How was the trip, and where's Naruto? That boy better not have skipped the party." She said.

"Mrs. Namikaze I have something I need to tell everyone." Kushina looked at her and nodded. Sakura was prepared, she had already told her mother and her friend Ino about what happened and was going to tell everyone her story. "Everyone I have something to say." She said and everyone gathered around. "While on the trip, Naruto and I got a little frisky." This got a loud whoop from the guys. "And well now I'm pregnant." Sakura said causing everyone to give their congratulations, all except Hinata, who was heart broken that Naruto was going to have a life without her and Shikimaru who was looking over Sakura. Sakura continued. "But Naruto wanted nothing to do with it." She said and everyone looked at her shocked. "He said he didn't want a baby and that I shouldn't have gotten pregnant and stormed away and I haven't seen him since." Sakura said hoping they would buy it. Hinata was the first to respond, more like explode.

"What, no way Naruto would do that, he's got to big of a heart and I'm sure he would be thrilled if you were pregnant!" Hinata said trying to defend Naruto. People were agreeing with her and even Kushina said she had raised Naruto better than that. Ino came in to defend the story.

"Oh please Naruto is just a guy. An guys use girls." She said with her feminist tone she used. The guys started to argue until Shikimaru stepped in.

"Your lying." He said. Everyone looked at him as he looked at Sakura. "I can tell by your face that you're lying. Not about being pregnant, but about Naruto being the father." He said and everyone looked at him.

"What would you know, I think I would know that is was Naruto's baby since I've only ever been with him." Sakura said trying to defend herself.

"No you're lying, that baby is not Naruto's one because he always wanted to have a big family and would have been happy if the baby was his and two we all know that Naruto wasn't going to have sex before marriage, heck we made fun of him enough about it to know it's true. He people in the room nodded and Shikimaru turned back to Sakura. "So whose baby is it?" he asked and finally Sakura broke.

"I don't know, I met this guy at a bar and we got drunk and had sex. Naruto was so mad he hit me and said we were over. I don't know where he went." She said.

"That means he could still be in Ireland." Shikimaru said. Hinata was seething in anger and went up to Sakura and hit her.

"Hey, what was that for she's already a wreck." Ino said.

"She deserved it. Not only did she cheat on Naruto she accused him of getting her pregnant and leaving her, she's just a spoiled bitch!" Hinata said as she went to the door and grabbed her stuff as Kushina told Sakura she was never welcome to their house again.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"Where else, the airport. I have to find Naruto." Hinata said as she left.

-A few days later in the town Naruto stayed in-

"Oh I wonder where he could have gone." Hinata said as she continued her search. She asked around and from what she heard there may have been a man a man of Naruto's description in the fields a few days ago. Hinata started to look there. After a few hours of looking and finding nothing but a pair of foxes Hinata fell down and cried.

"Oh Naruto where are you?" She asked out loud.

"I'm right here." Naruto said. Hinata turned around and saw him there and tackled him.

"Naruto, I'm so glad to see you. We found out everything about Sakura. I'm so sorry Naruto." She said.

"It's okay Hinata, everything's fine now, I've already met someone new." He said and Hinata looked up at him shocked. Naruto waved someone over and out came Kyuubi. "Hinata this is Kyuubi, Kyuubi this is Hinata." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Kyuubi said and Hinata nodded through her tears. If course Naruto would find someone so quickly he was amazing that way and yet she had failed again and lost him again. She got up and was about to leave at least happy in the thought he was okay when Kyuubi spoke up. "She loves you too Naruto." She said.

"Really, is that ok with you Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind sharing as long as she shows you the love you deserve." She said smiling. Hinata turned around shocked as Naruto came up to her and kissed her.

"Come with us Hinata, we'll show you all the love you want. I promise." He said and Hinata nodded. And just like Naruto she started to grow fur and soon she too was a fox as she saw he other two in fox form. They soon all ran off together happy to be together. There would soon be a number of foxes running around in Ireland with red, blue, and lavender eyes.

So how was that? I liked and I think the Naruhina moment fit well in the story. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite, and check out Mikie's stories, they are very good, Thanks everyone. Bye for now.


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
